O aniversare obisnuita
by Kristina Andreia
Summary: Primul lucru. 3 cuvinte : Prima Rolska dintotdeauna! Ziua Poloniei se apropie, iar României 'nu-i place' ideea.
1. Invitatia

_**N.A. Aceasta este prima mea poveste IN ROMÂNĂ şi din categoria HETALIA-AXIS POWERS, dar mai ales şi prima poveste a mea RoPol (eu prefer Rolska… [România- Polska (Polonia) ] .) .Eu sunt mai invatata cu engleza fata de romana , deci s-ar putea sa-mi fie mai mult greu s-o scriu corect( tocmai in limba materna...ironic, nu?). Oricum, totul datorez povestii : Sobieski si românii.**_

Era o zi placuta de Aprilie, ploile incepeau sa se mai potoleasca, soarele si caldura te faceau sa crezi ce e vara... O mai mare placere sa stai afara...la un gratar sau o plimbare...

Dar nu toti se gandeau asa de... pink. Nu. Unii erau in casele lor practicand vrajitoriile lor matinale...

-Ahh... Liniste si pace... in sfarsit. gandea România. -Ro! Vino repede! Am nevoie de ajutor! urla din toti rarunchii Moldova. - S-a zis cu linistea mea. se bosumfla România. Vin imediat Mol!

România cobora cu disperare treptele casei in stil rustic, si cu nervozitate spuse: -Ce pana mea ai cu mine ? Nu ai vazut ca am treaba? - Oh, scuze... Dar acum ca iaşti aci ma poti ajuta cu ceva. -Hai zi mai cu talent. N-am terminat cu repetarea incantatiilor! urla România. - Pe 3 mai e ziua Poloniei, si ne-a invitat la ziua lui. -Glumesti,nu? Polonia? Ne-a invitat? Undeva? - Am dovada. Uite, invitatiile. Pe a mea apare steagul meu, iar pe a ta este steagul tau.

România ia invitatia din mana fratelui sau mai mic si o deschide. Pe invitatie scrie:

_" Va astept cu drag pe data de 3.V.2014 sa celebrati alaturi de mine inca un an din viata mea._

_RSVP. La nr.+48762533902_

_Cadourile sunt asteptate la fel de mult ca voi."_

- Vezi, ti-am spus eu! se umfla in pene Moldova. - Si ce idei ai? O sa-i faci un cozonac dupa reteta mamei noastre Dacia? Eu unul nu ma duc la egoistul ala. - Eu spuneam sa-i dam fuiorul tau. E oricum foarte vechi, iar atunci cand trecea pe la noi se uita la el nonstop. -Orice dar nu fuiorul acela...se imbufna România. E special. -Poate ar prefera un set de ceainice? -E el cumva M.B. si nu stiu eu bine? -Mda.. ai si tu dreptate... Oh! Dar ce-ai zice sa-i iau o statuie? -Si cu ce ma rog? -Am auzit ca ii plac foarte mult sirenele... -Tin minte cand am fost la un picnic pe plaja cu el, si a crezut ca un delfin era o sirena...isi reaminti momentele placute, zambind, fratele cel mare. Mda... as zice ca e buna ideea asta. - Voi chiar erati prieteni buni candva, nu-i asa?inteba Moldova, curios.

- Am fost, candva, acum mult timp. Acum uite la el: sta numai cu bogatanii, se crede smecher,dar cand Germania sau Rusia il bateau fugea in bratele mele, dar cand am avut eu nevoie de el, imi arata c%#$l . Amu' de ziua lui ii vei da tu un cadou din partea noastra. Te duci oricum singur, eu nu ma duc nici batut!

- Te rooooooooooooooooooooooooog! zise Moldova, facand o fata de catel plouat. -Nu! Si cu asta basta! -Iti dau o suta de Euro daca vii cu mine. il mitui Moldova pe fratele ei mai mare. -S-a facut!


	2. Cadoul Moldovei

-Vezi? Te-am convins! spuse Moldova, incepand un dans al victoriei.  
-Hahaha. Acum hai sa mergem sa-i luam afurisitului cadoul. spuse România, luand cheile de la masina sa.  
- Pot sta in fata?intreba Mol, cu o alta fata de catel plouat. România sta si 'se gandea'  
-Hmmmm...Bene fratelo... Dupa un moment, fratele cel mare sta si analiza ce tocmai spusese.' Chiar nu mai trebuie sa stau pe langa Hetalia...' gandi el.

~Dupa un drum lung spre pierarie~

- Aici este. Pietaria fratilor Petru si Piotrowski... ciudat nume. spuse România, parcandu-si masina.  
-Eu as zice ca suna mai ciudat "Atelierul de nicovale si fierarie a fratilor Kowalski si Fieraru" de peste drum. spuse Moldova.  
-Oricum nu conteaza. Trebuie sa-ti facem statuia... spuse România indreptandu-se spre pierarie, impreuna cu fratele sau.  
-Dar Ro,tu ce-i vei da?inreba fratele mai mic.  
-Nu stiu. In orice caz, poate ma ajuta Rusia. In ciuda faptului ca sunt dusmani, Rusia il cunoaste destul de bine pe narcisist. Sau Bulgaria imi poate spune niste idei.  
- Intreab-o pe Ungaria, daramite nu au fost impreuna? se baga Mol.  
-Ala era Austria, dar erai pe aproape... Sunt amandoi niste ciorditori de timp, niste pierde-vara, dar voi incerca...spuse România deschizand usa atelierului si au dat un ochi incaperii...

Atelierul era simplut... cateva poze de familie facute colaj pe un perete, muuuuuult praf si uneltele pietrarilor."Hmmm...poate o sa-i fac un colaj din pozele de cand eram mici."gandea România.  
-Buna ziua si bine ati venit . Eu sunt Petru. Sunt normalul si românul familiei. spuse unul dintre ei.  
-Cześć! Jestem Piotrowski. Jestem polski. Jestem miło. spuse celalalt.  
-Ro ai inteles ce-a zis nebunul ala?intreba fratele mai mic.

-Perfect si clar. Am invatat poloneza de la narcisist, iar in momentul de fata mi se pare o decizie inteleapta de-a lui România cu un mic zambet in coltul gurii.  
-Deci ce doriti?O statuie sau sa stam la taclale. intreba Petru pe cele 2 tari.  
- Vrem o statuie in forma de sirena. explica Moldova.  
-Syrena?!Mam pomysł! To jest dla Moldawia?intreba curios Piotrowski.  
-Nu este pentru prietenul nostru Polonia. zise România.  
- Idealny!spuse Piotrowski, ducandu-se sa-si ia uneltele.  
-Deeeeeeeeci, ce bunicuta mea a spus nebunul ala?intreba Mol pe fratele lui.  
-Las-o balta... Si cand venim dupa ea?zise Ro.  
-Cammmmm... 15-30 minute, fiindca Piotrowski are planul statuii in cap... Si pentru voi, tarile noastre sfinte, vom lucra rapid ca fulgerul. spuse Petru, luandu-si ciocanul si dalta.  
-Hai Mol. Mergem la Lidl, azi au reduceri la rame foto.  
-Imi iei si mie niste 'Bucuri'?  
-Da... De ce nu?

_**Traducere:**_

_**Piotrowski- ( pl.) Pietraru**_

_**Kowalski-(pl.) Fieraru**_

_**Cześć! -(pl.) Buna ziua**_

_**Jestem -(pl.) Sunt**_

_**Jestem polski -(pl.) Sunt polonez**_

_**Jestem miło -(pl.) Sunt incantat de cunostinta.**_

_**Syrena -(pl.) Sirena**_

_**Mam pomysł -(pl.) Am o idee**_

_**To jest dla -(pl.) Este pentru...**_

_**Moldawia -(pl.) Moldova**_

_**Idealny -(pl.) Perfect**_


	3. Petrecerea de ziua lui

_**N.A. Scuze ca n-am avut timp sa actualizez cand a trebuit/ am vrut, dar acum ca Laptopu-mi merge ( spre finalul grandios al acestei povestiri ) pot spune...(se va descoperii in curand acest/aceste cuvânt/cuvinte minunat/minunate)**_

_**Cap.3: Petrecerea de ziua... lui**_

* * *

- Nu-mi vine a crede ca n-aveau rame foto! spuse România, cautand prin cumparaturi.  
-Cel putin a avut bucurii! se bucura Moldova. România se uita la fratele sau cu vechea privire"Pe bune..".  
-Scuze... spuse Moldova, uitandu-se in jos. Apropo... stii ,de curiozitate... ce-i vei lua Poloniei? Stii ca maine-i 3 mai... Stiai, nu?  
-Ce?! Si tu cand aveai sa-mi spui? Da' ieri mi-ai zis ca-i 29 aprilie?! se planse România.  
-Mda... mai tii minte cand ai facut vraja aceea care sa te faca mai odihnit? Ei, ea te-a facut sa adormi pana azi dimineata...  
-Gah, si acum eu ce ma fac?  
-Poti sa faci colajul acela afurisit de care tot mi-ai dat batai de cap.  
-Si de unde fac eu rost de...Stai sunt destept!Mai tii minte albumul ala de familie al meu? Acolo am cateva poze cu noi doi cand eram mici.  
-Mda... S-ar putea sa fie o problema...  
-Ce problema?spuse intepat Ro.  
-Mai tii minte cand ai vrut sa controlezi focul in Ianuarie? Ai dat foc bibliotecii.  
-Ce legatura are asta cu pozele?  
-Pozele erau in acea biblioteca-  
-Ce?!  
- Dap... numai ai poze... spuse Moldova ,astupandu-si urechile. Ro trase o gura de aer in piept si zbierase:

-Nuuuuuuuuuu! De ce soatra cruda de ce?  
-Gata gata, calm calm...

* * *

~Intre Timp, Atelierul de pietrarie...~

-Bravo! Wygląda dobrze!spuse Piotrowski.  
-Da ai dreptate, dar esti sigur ca trebuia sa fie razboinica?  
-Wygląda dobrze.  
-Dar...  
-Zamknij się! Wygląda dobrze!  
-Bine ai castigat!

* * *

~In masina~  
-Ce ma fac ? Ce ma fac?se planse România  
-Stii ceva? Du tu statuia in locul ii voi face un portret de macaroane.  
- Ai...Ai face tu asta?  
-Pentru asta sunt fratii...  
-Mersi...spuse Ro, luandu-si mainile de pe volan si imbratisandu-si acelasi moment, o masina ii clacsoneaza pe cei doi.  
-Poate ar trebiu sa stai cu ochii pe drum...  
-Da da ai dreptate...

* * *

~La atelier~

-Si.. ce parere aveti?intreba Petru pe cei doi.  
-Foarte frumoasa...  
-Pai si ce mai astepati, luati-o si plecati. Maine-i ziua cea mare.  
-Da ai dreptate. Multumim.

* * *

~Intre timp~

-Mersi, Ungaria pentru ajutor.  
-Ah..Pentru nimic...  
-Si ce mai stii de la Ro?intreba Polonia in timp ce aseza cateva baloane pe peretele cu mesajul :"Z okazji urodzin!"  
-Nu prea multe.. doar faptul ca a reusit sa adoarma zeci de zile in sir, fara sa...  
-Nu trebuie sa-mi spui. a taiat Polonia cuvintele Ungariei. Nu vreau sa-mi imaginez.  
-Scuze... Apropo, pe cine ai invitat inafara de mine.  
-Stii tu, cei mai uzuali..  
-L-ai invitat pe America?  
-Ce? Nu! Pe Ucraina si Rusia, impreuna cu fiica lor Crimeea,Moldova, Ro, tu, Austria, Danemarca, Anglia.  
-Nu te supara dar eu nu mai vin daca idiotul de Austria vine...spuse Ungaria, incrucisandu-si mainile.  
-Acestia sunt doar cei invitati,nu cei care au acceptat-o . Austria i-a dat invitatia Suediei, dar Suedia n-a vrut, apoi i-a dat-o Germaniei, care a acceptat-o bucuros. Ro si Mol sigur vin... Danemarca vine doar pentru ca vrea sa ma enerveze;Ucraina si Rusia se cearta pe Crimeea dupa divortul lor; Anglia vine cu Franta si sora lui cea mai mica ,Madagascar, care si ea la randul ei l-a invitat pe America. Deci da; vine si America.  
-Ai o petrecere asa de complicata...  
-Stiu si-ti multumesc.

Ceasul batu ora 11, iar Ungaria spuse:  
-Tre' sa plec. Ne vedem maine.  
-Pa!  
-Si apropo, data viitoare cand mai trimiti invitatiile, nu mai pune texte asa ? Pa!

* * *

~ A doua zi, acasa la România si Moldova~

-Scularea Ro, azi... E ziua cea mare!spuse Moldova destul de agitat.  
-Ai facut macaroanele sau ce bunica doreai tu sa faci?  
-Da si au durat Tooooooooooooooooooooooata noaptea.  
-Si cum de nu cesti oboist.  
-Redbull da insomnia, nu aripi.  
-Mol, cate ai baut ?  
-Cum se spune la numarul Acela care se termina in 100 de "0"-uri si incepe cu 9.  
-Daca-i spui asta cuiva te va crede nebun delegat.  
- Ro, mi se pare mie sau tu ai 2 ani...  
-Sfinte fasole batuta.

* * *

~Intre timp, acasa la Polonia~

-Bine ai venit Ro...sia  
-Putem intra? intreba Rusia , tinand-o pe Crimeea de mana.  
-Po, te rog ai grija de ea. Va asculta orice-i vei spune, numai te rog stai 18 ore cu ea.  
-Cat?  
-Te rooooog! Iti dau 1000 de euro daca stai cu ea, si fac tot ce vrei timp de un an  
-Sa fie doi ani si s-a facut.  
-Mersi. Mi-ai salvat ziua. Cri, asculta de Po, ca de mine,daca nu, vei sta cu mama.  
-Bine ... Do svidaniya papa.

Rusia please si-i lasase pe cei doi sparse linistea si spuse:  
-Tu esti prima mea invitata...Deci ce vrei sa facem.  
-Papa mi-a dat asta pentru tine. spuse Crimeea, intinzand un cadou in fata Poloniei.

Polonia lua cadoul din mainile delicate ale frumoasei fetite si incepu a-l despacheta. Deschizandu-l observase ca acel cadou era defapt o Vodka originala, facuta chiar de Rusia.  
-Ma cunoaste mai bine de atat si stie ca-mi place vinul alb demisec.

Un alt ciocanit la usa le distrage atentia celor doi, iar Polonia fuge sa raspunda.

-Salut Ro...Nemarca?!  
-Buna Pol... iti voi da cadoul si apoi plec. Ceva se intampla cu Groelanda si tre' sa ma duc la ea urgent. Scuze. La multi ani!  
-Mersi... spuse posomorat Polonia.

In fumosul ambalaj al cadoului , Polonia a gasit o bucata MARE de vreo 6 kile de branza daneza.  
-Hmph... Sunt intolerant la lactoza. Cri, vrei tu?  
-Da te rog.

Si ciocanitul enervant revine...  
-Salul R...Anglia, Franta, America si faceti.  
-Buna Polonia, din pacate nu putem sta sa ne delectam din deliciosul tau tort in aceasta seara, Canada este foarte bolnava si astfel trebuie s-o verificam sa fim siguri ca este bine. Sper sa intelegi tragedia noastra. spuse Anglia cu accentul sau ciudat.  
-Oh, nu-i nimic... Inteleg... zise trist Polonia  
-Poftim cadourile. spuse America si Madagascar in acelasi timp.  
-Mersi.

Sub cele patru cadouri erau: Un set de ceai gravat cu aur, Un vin spumant sec si branza cu mucegai, un set de baseball cu semnaturile tuturor vedetelor si o statueta cu un delfin... Parerea Poloniei despre ele:  
-Nu-mi place ceaiul. Mie-mi place _**demi **_sec si sunt alergic la lactoza. Prefer fotbalul, dar delfinul e chiar dragut...

Si altul...

- Salut R...Ungaria!spuse Polonia, deschizand usa in speranta ca va da peste cine vrea el.  
-Ro a venit?  
- Credeam ca esti el...  
-Pai. Azi an ceva urgent de facut urgent. Bulgaria este in coma si trebuie sa vad cum se simte.  
- Felicitari esti a 8-a persoana care ma paraseste.  
-Si m-am intalnit cu Germania, are varicela si a spus sa-ti dau asta din partea asta din partea mea.  
-Am 9 prieteni "asa de devotati"...  
-Scuze Po, dar nu e vina noastra daca s-au tre'sa plec .Pa!  
Polonia nervos. Chiar va rog plecati si lasati-ma singur. Eu nu v-am facut rau niciodata!  
-Domnule Polonia, pot avea un pahar cu apa, va rog? spuse Crimeea cu ochi tristi.  
-Desigur.

Polonia desfacu cele 2 cadouri si se uita la ele: o machete a unei masini BMW si o cutie de ciocolata cu lapte.  
-Ati auzit vreodata de_** intoleranta la lactoza**_? Sau faptul ca nu-mi plac masinile?

In final ultimul ciocanit...

-Salut Ro. spuse Polonia, imbratisandu-l pe amicul sau. Buna si tie Mol.  
-Scuze de intarziere, dar Moldova a baut muuuuuuuuuuuuuuulte doze de Redbull ca sa-ti faca asta. spuse România, intinzand o foaie plina de macaroane, sclipici si lipici.  
-E frumos...Mersi! spuse Po, imbratisandu-l pe Moldova si varsand cateva lacrimi.  
-Alergii? intreba România sarcastic.  
-Nu, lacrimi de barbat.  
-Siiiiiiiigur... Si al meu, acesta este.

Romania ii daduse o foarfeca si-i spuse:  
-Du-te afara si taie ambalajul din fata casei.

Dupa ce se duse afara, acesta observase o cuvertura mare si neagra. Acesta se duse si incepu a taia respectivul obiect ce nu-i permitea sa vada cadoul. Dupa un chin mare, in sfarsit putea sa observe...  
-Syrena?  
-Doar a ta, frate. spuse România cu un accent hipiot.  
-Nu mai vorbi ca un hipiot. Te face sa pari un idiot.  
-Bine,dar iti place?  
-Imi place? Imi place? O ador!Spuse Polonia , sarutandu-i obrazul României. Scuze...N...n-am vrut...Sunt un idiot!  
-Nu esti idiot, esti doar prostut. Prostutul meu amic...spuse România ,imbratisandu-si amicul.

**_ ~Sfarsit~_**

* * *

**_N.A. Stiu, vag final... Dar hei... EU SUNT AUTORUL!  
P.S. Poza de cover este Sawa, sirena Varsoviei._**

**_Si traducerea:_**

**_Wygląda dobrze (pl.)-Arata bine  
Zamknij się (pl.)- Taci  
Z okazji urodzin (pl.)-La multi ani!  
_**


End file.
